


A Saga Do Canudo

by katarinahime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarinahime/pseuds/katarinahime
Summary: "Sasuke é um advogado pau no cú, Hinata é uma doce professora de jardim de infância. Não existia possibilidade de funcionar, certo? Especialmente depois de a confundir com uma garçonete e agir como o babaca grosso que ele é. Mas talvez ela seja exatamente o que ele precisa. O que quer que ela seja, ele vai ficar com o canudo." Traduzido por @8icecreamgirl.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	A Saga Do Canudo

Sasuke Uchiha estava irritado. Era Halloween e se isso não fosse suficiente para irritá-lo por si só, Naruto estava atrasado. Às vezes a mera presença de Naruto era o suficiente para arruinar sua manhã, mas Naruto o obrigar a fazer planos e estar atrasado para os ditos planos definitivamente era capaz disso.

Essas duas coisas juntas...

Sasuke limpou o glitter preto e o confete laranja da mesa de epóxi e procurou pela garçonete. Ele já havia pedido as bebidas; café puro para ele e suco de laranja para seu amigo idiota, mas a garçonete ainda tinha que trazer o canudo. Não que ele se importasse, quem precisa de um canudo para beber café preto? Mas seu humor já estava tão negro quanto sua alma e sentado nessa porcaria de lanchonete no fim da cidade no Halloween, ele sentia uma calma fúria fervendo dentro dele.

Onde estava aquela garçonete estúpida?

Enquanto limpava a mesa das decorações ofensivas, ele podia ver leggings pretas pelo canto dos olhos, andando perto demais da sua mesa. 

Sasuke colocou suas mãos para cima, sinalizando para a garçonete parar. 

"Pelo amor de Deus", ele explodiu, notando que agora o glitter estava em suas mãos. "O canudo." Porque Sasuke odiava pedir por coisas, ainda mais pela segunda vez.

Não houve desculpas da parte da garçonete, nenhum indiferente 'ai-meu-deus, eu sinto taaaanto, eu totalmente esqueci!', nada do tipo.

"Um, okay."

Sasuke pensou que a voz dela soava diferente do que ele se lembrava quando ela deu risadinhas, agudas e estúpidas, sobre o pedido das bebidas. Mas ela andou para longe antes que ele pudesse olhar pra cima e examiná-la.

Ainda havia glitter preto em suas mãos, mas esfregar o estúpido guardanapo, não importa quantas vezes, não fez nada para consertar a situação. Ele o jogou na mesa, todo amassado, e decidiu se afogar em café.

Onde diabos estava Naruto?

"Hey! Desculpe pela demora. Posso anotar o seu pedido?" Uma voz estridente quase o fez engasgar com sua bebida quente.

Ele olhou para sua garçonete morena, ignorando a óbvia, ridícula queda por ele, percebendo que não foi ela a pessoa a quem ele exigiu o canudo. Essa era a garçonete que o atendeu quando ele se sentou, anotando os pedidos das bebidas e que trouxe o café e o suco (sem canudo). Ela estava usando calças pretas, como todas as garçonetes estavam, mas ele percebeu, tarde demais, que elas não eram as mesmas calças pretas da mulher para quem ele exigiu o canudo.

Ele engoliu o café, um pouco mais amargo que o normal.

"Aqui está."

Que bom que ele já tinha engolido.

Uma mulher baixa, jovem e de cara lavada, usando leggings pretas apertadas e um suéter de gola alta folgado e com cabelos longos, escuros e cheios e franja reta. Os olhos dela eram grandes, pálidos, e ela tinha um pequeno triângulo pintado no seu nariz com três finos bigodes pintados em cada uma das bochechas rosadas. Ela também estava usando orelhas de gato em sua tiara.

Ela estava oferecendo o canudo para ele.

Vagamente ele ouviu a garçonete. "Ai-meu-deus, eu não acredito que esqueci o seu canudo, eu sinto taaaaanto".

Se Sasuke fosse menos homem, ele teria corado. Ou dito "uhhhh" ou algo estúpido em resposta. Mas Sasuke era mais homem do que isso.

"Você não trabalha aqui." Não era uma pergunta.

A garota o deu um pequeno sorriso. "Não." Ela concordou.

"O que você está fazendo?" A garçonete perguntou a ela, claramente irritada que a atenção de Sasuke foi desviada para outro lugar.

Sasuke ficou surpreso em notar que a garota deu a garçonete um sorriso maior que o que dirigiu a ele.

"Só ajudando." Ela disse simplesmente. "Mais alguma coisa? Guardanapos, talvez?" Ela estava sorrindo brincalhona.

Sasuke olhou para o seu guardanapo amassado.

A garçonete engasgou. "Eu posso pegar um guardanapo para ele!" Ela retrucou e saiu correndo para marcar seu território com o produto de papel.

A garota deu uma risadinha. "Hm, okay, tenha um bom dia."

Sasuke olhou ela ir embora, em silêncio como sempre, percebendo algumas coisas.

Primeiro, ela tinha uma ótima bunda. As leggings eram apertadas e abraçavam a curva de suas costas de um jeito que Sasuke manteria em sua mente para depois, talvez no chuveiro. Era difícil demais ver o que havia por baixo do sweater de gola alta, mas a bunda iria servir.

Segundo, ela não parecia afetada por ele e, sob o risco de parecer egocêntrico (o que ele é), a maioria das mulheres era. Qualquer outra garota teria se espalhado toda, tentando obter seu nome, número, um encontro, qualquer coisa. Ela sorrira pra ele, mas foi um sorriso menor que o sorriso que a vadia da garçonete recebeu. Ela também o pirraçou, levemente. E depois foi embora.

De novo, aquela bunda...

Terceiro.

Terceiro, ele percebeu que era um pau no cú.

"Hey babaca, desculpe estar atrasado - o que tem de errado com você?" Naruto escorregou para seu assento e Sasuke notou vagamente que Naruto tinha bigodes pintados em seu rosto também.

Assim como aquela garota.

Sasuke bufou de leve. "Eu sou um pau no cú."

Naruto riu. "Sim, acredite, eu sei cara. Hey, por que você está segurando meu canudo?"

Naruto se esticou para pegá-lo, mas Sasuke puxou de volta e enfiou no bolso de seu casaco preto de lã.

"Definitivamente um pau no cú." Naruto bufou.

A garçonete chegou, colocando com força um guardanapo na mesa em frente a Sasuke.

"Pronto pra pedir?" Ela perguntou.

"Nós precisamos de um minuto." Naruto disse, pegando o menu. "E um canudo, por favor?" Ele pediu.

Ela olhou entre os dois confusa, parecendo que ia dizer algo, mas somente assentiu e saiu.

"Que porra você deveria ser?" Sasuke resmungou.

"A porra de uma raposa, cara." Naruto sorriu, apontando para sua camisa laranja e suas orelhas laranjas.

Sasuke grunhiu.

"E que porra é você?" Naruto contra-atacou. "Um babaca?"

Sasuke revirou os olhos. "Algo do tipo."

Naruto riu e se jogou em uma história sobre porque ele estava atrasado, mas Sasuke não estava escutando. Ele não ligava, obviamente, mas ele também não conseguia parar de pensar na garota que não era a garçonete. A Gatinha. Geralmente, ele não pensaria duas vezes sobre os sentimentos de outra pessoa. Ele tinha sido muito mais rude com inúmeras outras pessoas só naquela semana. Mas a Gatinha realmente o confundiu.

Ela não parecia muito chateada com o ocorrido. Mas também não parecia muito encantada por ele. Quase sempre ele conseguia uma reação ou a outra. Mas tudo que ele recebeu foi uma indiferença brincalhona.

"Então, pronto para a festa hoje?" Naruto o chutou por debaixo da mesa para conseguir sua atenção de volta.

Ele o encarou com o rosto em branco.

"Vamos lá, não faça isso comigo, babaca. É Halloween e um sábado. As vadias estarão ótimaaas."

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

"Aqui está o seu canudo!" A garçonete voltou para a mesa. "Prontos para fazer o pedido?"

Naruto assentiu e começou, mas Sasuke levantou-se.

"Eu já volto."

"O q-?"

Sasuke não se importou em explicar e andou em direção aonde a Gatinha e sua bunda tinham ido. Ele não estava cem por cento seguro no que ele estava fazendo, mas ele não gostava dos sentimentos que tinham ficado nele.

Ele a encontrou quase imediatamente, já que ela estava se levantando. Ela estava vestindo um casaco azul marinho gigantesco que tinha que ser um ou dois tamanhos grandes demais, segurando um cachecol grosso lavanda de tricô em suas mãos.

A garota do lado dela, uma morena alta com dois coques, usando um vestido de estilo oriental com delineador, possivelmente para fazer os olhos parecerem menores. Sasuke ignorou a possível apropriação cultural, porque ele não ligava a mínima para apropriação cultural, mas também porque ele viu a bunda da Gatinha novamente. 

Ela estava jogando seu longo cabelo para fora do casaco quando o avistou. Ele gostava de cabelos longos.

"Oh, oi, precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Ela sorriu.

"O quê?" A amiga dela perguntou.

"Ele precisou de um canudo quando eu estava voltando do banheiro." Ela explicou com uma risadinha.

Ela nem mesmo contou pra amiga o escroto que ele foi com ela? Que tipo de santa era essa garota?

"Sim, sobre isso." Sasuke começou devagar. A próxima parte era horrível para ele. "Me desculpe." Ele forçou.

Coques Duplos levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ela pareceu ignorar sua dor e o dispensou com um aceno, indiferente. "Sem problemas."

"Eu vou te compensar." Não era uma pergunta ou uma oferta.

Coques Duplos pareceu meio afetada.

Muito direto?

"Está tudo bem, realmente." Ela insistiu.

Ela não agarrou a oportunidade? Mas. Que. Porra.

Sua amiga agarrou a manga de seu casaco folgado. "Vamos, Hina." Ela a puxou junto.

Foi quando Sasuke percebeu que não podia exatamente chamá-la de Gatinha em voz alta.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ele estendeu sua mão.

Ela sorriu. "Hinata -"

"Shhh" Coques Duplos interrompeu, a arrastando junto. "Ele provavelmente é um daqueles predadores sexuais gostosos."

...o que?

"Você pode me dar o seu número?" As palavras tinham um gosto estranho na boca de Sasuke.

Quando tinha sido a última vez que ele teve que pedir a alguém pelo número de celular?

As bochechas de Hinata inflamaram por baixo de seus bigodes. Corou?

"U-u-u-um-" Ela estava toda inquieta.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. Assim era melhor.

"Por que você precisa do número dela?" Coques Duplos largou a manga de Hinata, o cercando.

"Tenten." Hinata repreendeu sua amiga quietamente.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. "Eu gostaria de sair com sua amiga." Obviamente.

"Ou, babaca, que porra você tá fazendo?"

O pequeno grupo havia se aproximado da mesa que Sasuke deixara para trás e agora Naruto estava se esticando sobre a cabine, com seus bigodes e grandes orelhas de raposa saindo de sua bagunça loira. Algumas das outras pessoas comendo olharam para eles mas Sasuke nunca foi de se incomodar com aquilo.

"Convidando minha amiga para sair." Tenten respondeu, sorrindo depois de Sasuke o ignorar. 

A cara de Naruto quebrou-se no mais estúpido e provocador sorriso. Sasuke apertou os dentes e o ignorou.

"Ohh, meu bebezinho." Naruto cantou, ficando de pé para juntar-se a eles.

Eles estavam em um lugar estranho, flanqueados por cabines de vinil vermelhas em ambos os lados, mas uma garçonete dando cotoveladas nele tentando passar não o obrigaria a se mover. Ele estava muito investido na tarefa. Ele teria o número dessa garota nem que fosse o último que ele teria em sua vida.

Hinata olhou entre os dois homens enquanto Naruto se levantou e colocou a mão nas costas de Sasuke. Os olhos dela eram interessantes, e algo familiares a Sasuke, mas ele não tinha tempo de examiná-los como ele queria.

"Vocês dois estão juntos?" Ela perguntou, sobrancelhas unidas.

"Não." Sasuke disse simplesmente, acotovelando Naruto no estômago. Ele podia praticamente sentir os óleos desconhecidos na mão do seu amigo penetrando a lã do seu casaco incrivelmente caro.

Ele virou-se para Hinata. "Celular." Ele estendeu a mão.

Tenten virou-se para zombar mas Naruto já tinha sua mão estendida, com o sorriso de futuro Hokage, se apresentando. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto talvez fosse um merdinha, mas ele era um wing man impecável.

Hinata tirou seu telefone de seu casaco gigante, relutantemente, e o desbloqueou para ele. Sasuke discou seu próprio número e apertou para ligar, pegando seu próprio telefone vibrando no bolso, próximo do canudo.

"Hey Hina, por que você não pede a esse esquisitão para esculpir abóboras com você?" Ela sorriu de canto.

Hinata arfou e olhou para sua amiga. "Eu sabia que você não queria me ajudar." Ela disse baixinho.

Ela sempre falava quieto daquele jeito? O lábio inferior dela saltou somente um pouquinho para fora, num minúsculo bico. Sasuke lambeu os próprios lábios.

O que ela disse sobre abóboras?

"Um, esse pau no cú adoraria." Naruto cantarolou. "Ele é uma máquina de esculpir abóboras."

Sasuke se recusara a deixar Naruto esculpir abóboras no apartamento deles, alegando que era muita bagunça e que ele era um desastrado. Na última década, desde que eles se conheceram, Sasuke nunca tinha feito nada nem remotamente relacionado a Halloween além de ir para as festas para as quais Naruto o arrastava.

"Sério?" Hinata perguntou.

Sasuke finalmente parou para perceber quão ridículo isso era. Ele perseguiu uma garota aleatória a quem ele obrigara a conseguir um canudo para ele e agora a estava pressionando para um encontro... para esculpir abóboras. Por que? Porque ela tinha uma bunda incrível? Ou ele só estava se esforçando tanto porque ela parecia não ligar nem um pouco para ele? Isso era tudo que precisava para o deixar interessado?

Quão patético.

"Abóboras?" SAsuke tentou ignorar a indiferença monótona em sua voz.

Naruto riu. As bochechas de Hinata coraram novamente.

"U-um, eu preciso de sementes de abóbora torradas para a minha aula na segunda-feira..e... abóboras estão na promoção depois do Halloween, e-então..." O rosto dela estava completamente vermelho.

Ela falava de maneira quieta e murmurava, gaguejava e fugia do assunto, sem nem mesmo o olhar nos olhos. Era encantador ou irritante?

Sasuke supôs que ele descobriria amanhã. Esculpindo abóboras, de todas as formas.

"Perfeito." Naruto bateu palmas, pisando despreocupadamente entre as duas garotas. "Venha amanhã e esse pau no cú vai te ajudar a esculpir a porra fora daquelas abóboras."

"Se ela só precisa das sementes, por que nós precisamos esculpi-las?" Sasuke perguntou.

As duas mulheres/estranhas e Naruto se viraram para o encarar.

Sasuke suprimiu a vontade de bufar e revirar os olhos. "Tá bom. Tá bom. Esculpir abóboras em novembro. Soa ótimo."

Naruto riu. "Bem, até logo." Ele sorriu.

Tenten finalmente rodeou o homem loiro, jogou um sinal de paz, agarrou a manga de Hinata e começou a arrastar a pequena garota para longe.

Sasuke esfregou seu rosto, perguntando-se que porra tinha acabado de acontecer, olhos grudados na bunda que estava atualmente indo embora.

"Eu tive que pedir pra você." Naruto disse, dando tapas em suas costas.

Sasuke suspirou. Maldição.

"Oh!" A garçonete retornou encontrando os dois homens ainda de pé. "Vocês precisam de algo mais? Eu trouxe o seu canudo."

Do outro lado da lanchonete, prestes a sair pelas portas, Hinata girou a cabeça, cachecol lavanda tricotado e orelhas de gato combinados com grandes olhos pálidos, bochechas vermelhas com bigodes de gato desenhados e um pequeno e incrédulo sorriso em seu rosto, antes de sua amiga a arrastar para o frio congelante do inverno de Konoha.


End file.
